Héroe
by ojitos-azules
Summary: "Príncipe azul, si de verdad existes ven por lo menos a rescatarme. Si no te quieres quedar luego ya no te culpo pero ven."


Oh dios mío. Estoy completa y absolutamente acojonada. ¿Pero qué coño he hecho?

Vale, rebobinemos.

Yo estaba tan tranquilamente esperando a que trajeran lo que había pedido para comer en esta taberna mugrosa a la que he venido porque es la única que entraba en mi presupuesto. Me he levantado para ir al baño porque estaba cansada de esperar y me meaba mucho.

Hasta ahí, bien.

Después… después volví del baño y me disponía a volver a sentarme cuando me choqué con un chico y le tiré la botella de vino que llevaba en la mano. Daba bastante miedo con las pintas que tenía pero estaba muy bueno, todo hay que decirlo. Él me miró con cara de asesino en serie y yo me disculpé como cualquier persona normal y amable haría. Características que me definen en parte.

Sin embargo, el chico con cara de asesino no se contentó con mi disculpa y me arreó un fuerte bofetón que me dejó medio gilipollas durante diez minutos por lo menos. Y yo, debido a mi perplejidad por el bofetón y la gilipollez ya mencionada, tenía que decirle algo. No me podía quedar callada después de eso.

- ¿Pero serás capullo? ¡Que te he pedido perdón, pedazo de cretino! – y le solté otro bofetón de vuelta.

Lo mejor es que mientras que él a mí casi me tira al suelo, yo a él no le he girado la cabeza ni medio centímetro. En ese momento su cara de asesino va a peor y todos los tíos con los que iba, con pintas tan raras como la suya, se quedan callados como muertos a pesar de haber estado dos segundos antes montando jaleo.

¿He dicho ya que el bofetón me había dejado gilipollas? Pues bien, he de admitir que también soy bastante gilipollas de por sí, así que mi retrasada mente y yo no le habíamos prestado atención a los carteles de recompensa de los piratas.

Gran error.

Porque hay un montón colgados en la pared y puedo ver como el tipo que tengo en frente y al que le acabo de atizar me mira desde uno de esos.

Volvamos al presente.

Socorro, que la he cagado, es lo que me digo a mí misma una y otra vez.

Su nombre es Eustass Kidd. 470 millones tiene de recompensa el pedazo de monstruo. Voy a morir en este sitio asqueroso. Que depresión más grande y que miedo tengo. Príncipe azul, si de verdad existes ven por lo menos a rescatarme. Si no te quieres quedar luego ya no te culpo pero ven, coño.

Todo el lugar lleno de gente y que nadie se digne a ayudar a una pobre dama en apuros… bueno, de dama tengo poco, pero aún así deberían ayudarme. Cobardes.

- Deberías tener cuidado con lo que haces, puta.

Cuando veo que él mueve el brazo sé que me va a matar pero las piernas no me responden. ¿Por qué cojones no me responden las piernas? La mente bien que la tengo funcionando a mil por hora. Me cago en todo.

Así que me limito a poner cara de pánico y terror absoluto y espero que al asesino este (que ya sé que no es que tenga solo cara, sino que también lo es) no le dé por ponerse en plan torturador. Cierro los ojos tan fuerte que hasta me duelen.

Pero el ataque no llega.

Cuando abro los ojos al cabo de unos segundos veo que después de todo alguien ha sido capaz de salir en mi defensa. Me fijo bien en mi salvador y abro la boca de la sorpresa al reconocerle.

Madre mía… ya estamos todos.

- Kidd, no vas a ponerle una sola mano encima a esta chica.

Trafalgar Law se mantiene sereno, como siempre. Se ha puesto entre Kidd y yo con los brazos cruzados. No ha tenido que hacer ningún gesto, su simple presencia ha bastado para que el asesino se detuviera. Lleva dibujada su típica sonrisita de suficiencia que tantas veces he querido arrancarle de una ostia. No le veo la cara pero seguro que la lleva. Siempre la lleva. En fin.

- Dame una razón. – la sonrisa chula de Kidd no ha desaparecido desde que Law se interpuso en su ataque.

- Porque si tú la matas a ella, yo te mato a ti. – Law ha dicho eso con una voz tan fría que le ha arrancado escalofríos a casi todas las personas presentes que están disfrutando del espectáculo.

Pero a mí no. Estoy muy acostumbrada a esa voz.

- Mira el miedo que me das. – se burla el pelirrojo sin mover ni un músculo.

- Tienes suerte de que te siga respetando como pirata, sino tú y tu amiga estaríais muertos. – eso sí me ha dado miedo. Socorro otra vez.

Law no deja que Kidd diga nada más, simplemente me coge de una mano y me saca de ese sitio a rastras, acordándose de pagarle mi comida antes al pobre camarero que tiembla como un descosido detrás de la barra a pesar de que no he comido nada porque Kidd me ha atacado antes.

Una vez fuera me lleva arrastrando por casi toda la calle hasta que consigo reaccionar y chilló como una loca.

- ¡Law! ¡Suéltame! – tiro de mi brazo para librarme de él pero no nos engañemos, me he liberado porque él así lo ha querido, no porque yo tenga fuerza suficiente. Tengo que apuntarme a un gimnasio o algo.

Me mira con disgusto y el ceño fruncido. Está enfadadísimo.

- ¿En qué coño estabas pensando para darle una ostia a Kidd? – me suelta con brusquedad. Ahora la que está enfadada soy yo.

- No sabía quién era ese tío. ¿Y qué coño haces tú aquí? – le pregunto con toda mi mala leche poniendo las manos en mis caderas.

- Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti. – ha recuperado la calma y puedo notar cómo me analiza con esos ojos grises que tanto miedo le han causado a cientos de personas. Aunque a mí me calman.

Me cruzo de brazos y aparto la vista de él. Bufo.

- Me he ido de casa. – admito a regañadientes. Como me diga algo le cruzo la cara.

- ¿En serio? – me pregunta con sorpresa.

Bueno, yo sé que está sorprendido porque le conozco como si le hubiera parido, ya que no se le nota ni en la voz ni en la cara. Llamadlo sexto sentido femenino o como queráis.

- Sí. Sabes que no soportaba estar en casa.

- Tu madre va a pensar que yo te he secuestrado.

- Ambos sabemos que ni a ti ni a mí nos importa lo que piense mi madre.

Law me sonríe y yo hago lo mismo. Me relajo dejando caer mis extremidades a mis costados y hago lo que de verdad quiero hacer. Me lanzo a sus brazos. A los brazos del que sin duda alguna es mi mejor amigo por muy increíble que pueda resultar.

Él no me corresponde el abrazo pero sé que no le molesta. No le molesta porque soy yo, a otro ya lo hubiera mandado a paseo. Joderos, que soy especial.

No tardo mucho en separarme y le miro a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Necesitas que te lleve a alguna parte? No me fio de dejarte sola. Vas a acabar asesinada.

Mi cara en este momento es un puto poema.

- ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? – le regaño. Joder, me ha asustado.

- Porque es verdad. La vas a palmar como sigas atizándole a piratas.

- ¿Es que hay piratas peores que Kidd?

- Más fuertes no lo sé pero si igual que él. Tan sanguinarios… no lo creo.

Entrecierro los ojos para mirar a Law con el odio más profundo que puedo fingir.

- Odio tu sinceridad. – y él amplia la sonrisa. Pongo los ojos en blanco. Que patada tiene a veces.

Pero el momento se rompe cuando mi estómago suena como si llevara un mes sin comer. No me sonrojo porque peores situaciones he vivido delante de él. Lo que hago es mirarle con una sonrisa y la súplica en mis ojos. Vamos, que quiero que me invite a comer.

Lo entiende enseguida y echa a andar hacia a saber tú dónde. Le sigo sin perder tiempo, me muero por comer algo y más aún cuando sé que va a ser gratis. Voy todo el tiempo detrás de Law, lo que me da una buena perspectiva para observarle bien.

La verdad es que ya es todo un hombre y se ha puesto muy guapo. Parecía imposible con lo feucho que era de niño. No puedo esconder una carcajada y Law gira la cabeza para mirarme.

- ¿Se te ha ido la cabeza del todo? La ostia te ha dejado tonta. – me dice tan tranquilo.

- Vete a la mierda. – ya me ha quitado la risa, el muy capullo.

De repente, se para en seco y por poco me estampo contra su espalda. Estoy a punto de gritarle algo cuando observo como una figura se pone frente a nosotros.

- Ay dios. – gimo. Me pego completamente a la espalda de Law y me pongo a temblar.

El tipo con cara de asesino que es asesino de verdad (es decir, Eustass Kidd) está ahí plantado con los brazos cruzados y su sonrisa siniestra. No hace falta ser un lumbreras para saber que pretende hacer.

¿A qué va a ser que Kidd me odia?

Y lo único que se me ocurre es gritar y subirme a la espalda de Law como si fuese un mono. Yo de aquí no me bajo, que Law se busque la vida para pelear bien.


End file.
